Gregory.Gregory
Gregory Gregory.Gregory (pronounced Gregory Gregory Dot Gregory) is a VenturianTale character who is the father of Officer Maloney, Gregory.Gregory the 2nd, and is one of the candidates for the father of Yakface, as well as previously being a potential father of Billy Acachalla. He claims to know why people come Back from the Dead. Appearances Gmod AIRPLANE HELICOPTER Mod! Gregory is a flight instructor during the war when his plane crashes, stranding him on a small desert island. His rescue, three helicopters, also crashed. He searched the island for gold with his imaginary friend Jimmy whilst waiting to be rescued. Eventually he realized no-one was coming and left the island with his own helicopter, where he crashed it into a sky island. He then used a floating helicopter to rescue the student, only to crash into the bottom of the island. Fortunately, this helicopter had floats on it, and so he and the student waited on the helicopter whilst he tried to build another helicopter. Unfortunately, this one was on its side, and so they stayed stuck in the middle of the ocean of the other dimension. Gmod TASER Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) Gregory also appeared in the taser mod video where he was showing FBI agent Maloney a tour of a retirement island for people who are "filthy stinking rich", after being charged with illegal operations. After Maloney saw a shack, Gregory told him not to go in, but Maloney entered the house saw a tracker room. Gregory said it was to track giant rats that attacked the town and told the military to defend the town. Gregory was later forced to reveal that the tracking room was used for 20 years to find Maloney and that he was in fact Maloney's father. Gregory told Maloney that they were both bird aliens and after their spaceship crash-landed, Maloney fell out of the ship, was adopted by a young couple living in Malaysia who already had a son who became Maloney's step-brother, and was eventually recruited to the police force. His son, Gregory the Second, is also his lawyer. Gmod HOSPITAL Emergency Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) As a "Marine Core Agent Sergeant person thing... the second" of the United States Marine Corps, he helped secure an extremely unsanitary hospital where the President's pet crow had sent a message to the Queen of England's pet parrot saying that he was being held hostage by a Ginger with a crowbar (this was a fabrication; he was simply getting her back for mocking his disability). The original owner of the hospital, Charles, had died after "stubbing his toe" (though the evidence pointed to his being shot twice in the abdomen) despite hours of surgery by Gertrude. After chasing he through the corridors and losing her in the ventilation system, he recommended to the nearby aircraft carrier that the entire area be levelled with nuclear weapons. However, before they could do so he tracked her down and shot her gratuitously and repeatedly. Gmod Thanksgiving Special 2014 Though not mentioned by name, it is stated that he was killed on re-entry into the Earth’s atmosphere whilst en-route to pick up Maloney and take him to the home planet of the bird people. The Battle For Pizza! After not being in any videos for almost three years he returns, calling himself Gregory.Gregory Mhmm, in The Battle of Pizza where he and a bunch of random characters (including, Dobby, Elmo, Barney, Barry Bee Benson, Dummy, and Josh among others) fight over pizza.He ends up dying in the battle and his house gets repeatedly nuked causing the game to crash. Relationships Sally Acachalla Gregory, whilst not visibly annoyed by Sally's childlike behavior as a result of her zombie infection, came to loggerheads with her after he accidentally let slip that they had only one key to open two vaults, one of which held the cure for the zombie virus and the other a year's supply of waffles. They fought over the key and she eventually managed to take the key from him and open the vault, thereby dooming humanity and eating a year's supply of waffles in less than a few minutes. However, it was then discovered that the waffles were actually the cure the whole time. Gregory.Gregory the Second Gregory.Gregory the Second is his son and his lawyer. Officer Maloney Maloney is his son. When their spaceship crashed on Earth in the year 1993, Maloney fell out and was taken in by a Malaysian family. Gregory and his people spent the next twenty years searching for Maloney, using his vast corporate business (and occasionally illicit dealings) as a cover. When they finally met, Maloney was enlisted into the FBI and didn't recognize his father, and on first meeting he tasered him (and continually tasered him at every possible opportunity). When Maloney discovered the detection room, Gregory told Maloney the truth. Gregory was shocked to discover that Maloney had been bird-hunting the previous week. He then used the teleport system to take himself and Maloney back to his home for a time, though Maloney later returned to Earth. A year later however, it was reported that Maloney's father had died re-entering Earth's atmosphere, which sent Maloney into a deep depression, which would ultimately lead to his untimely demise during the Thanksgiving 2014 Incident which required him to sacrifice himself. Papa Acachalla Papa once pretended to be him while escaping prison, meaning that Papa either knows him somehow or they are possibly the same person. Trivia * For a long time people thought he and Gregory from the Cardboard Friend video were they same person but they are not. * Him being Maloney's father and Sally's great uncle means Sally and Maloney are first cousins once removed * The map used for his house in The Battle For Pizza video is actually Michael's house from GTA 5. Links Gmod Hide and Seek Prop Hunt 9 Category:Gmod Characters Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Jonny ghost Category:Multiple personalitys Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:Male Category:End of the World Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character Category:Acachalla Family Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Sir uncle Category:Tragic Figures